Entre flores y espinas
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Hinaichigo es atraída por una extraña voz que la lleva hasta el campo N, y es ahí donde conoce a Kirakishou y conoce una nueva experiencia que hasta entonces insospechada. Oneshot con yuri, incesto y lemmon.


**Advertencia:** Posiblemente muchos se pregunten "¿cómo se me ocurrió esto?" Pues les digo que mi respuesta es y será "por la misma razón que he escrito mamadas y locuras en todo este año y medio XD" Como sea, igual disfruten de esto y luego me dicen lo que tengan que decir en la casilla de reviews.

 **Entre flores y espinas**

- _¿Dónde estás, onee-sama? ¿Dónde estás...?_

Hinaichigo se pone nerviosa al escuchar tal voz cuando estaba a mitad de la función de Kun-kun. Las otras Rozen Maiden que veían la función, así como los hermanos Sakurada, no se dieron cuenta de aquel estremecimiento tan raro de parte de la sexta muñeca. Algo extraño... una sensación que nunca antes había tenido, empezaba a recorrerle el espinazo... tomando en cuenta que tenga espinazo.

Desafortunadamente Hinaichigo no pudo seguir disfrutando del programa, de hecho se levantó y se retiró en silencio a la habitación de Jun antes de que el programa terminara, y esta vez Suiseiseki sí pudo notar de manera suspicaz el distanciamiento de la pequeña ojiverde. Debido a ello, Suiseiseki también se levanta y persigue a Hinaichigo para molestarla un poco, y asimismo también averiguaría qué cosa en todo el mundo sería capaz de alejarla de su programa favorito, y su perspicaz curiosidad la lleva hasta la misma maleta de su pequeña hermana.

* * *

 **Habitación de Jun**

-Chibi-ichigo, ¿tienes algo?- pregunta Suiseiseki de forma casual, pero al no recibir respuesta se empieza a preocupar- ¿Te sucede algo-desu?- seguía sin recibir respuesta- Vamos, dime algo o abriré la maleta por la fuerza-desu.

Y entonces la maleta se abre y de allí sale Hinaichigo inflando los cachetes algo enojada, más que nada por la impertinencia de la tercera muñeca, pero también debido a que le empezaba a frustrar no saber qué le estaba pasando.

-¡Deja a Hina en paz, Suiseiseki! ¡Hina no se siente bien-nano!

La excusa perfecta para empezar a pelearse, o al menos así lo vio Suiseiseki. Eso serviría para saber qué le estaba pasando a Hinaichigo, o por lo menos eso ayudaría a distraerla un poco, pero eso acabaría por no servir porque Hinaichigo nuevamente escucharía esa voz.

- _¿Dónde estás, onee-sama? Te estoy esperando. Ven conmigo..._

Nuevamente Hinaichigo parecía concentrada en algo más y deja de lado a Suiseiseki, y ésta nuevamente quiere saber qué le pasa, pues esta vez sí nota desde el principio que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Qué tienes, chibi-ichigo? ¿Te duele algo-desu?

-¿Eh?- Hinaichigo apenas sí escuchó lo último que dijo su hermana- Sí, a Hina le duele la pancita, y por eso quiere descansar un rato-nano.

Suiseiseki no estaba convencida del todo ante aquello, pero en todo caso decidió regresar con el resto, sin bajar la guardia en lo que a Hinaichigo se refiere. La podía considerar una enana a la que podía fastidiar cada vez que se sintiera aburrida, pero en ese momento estaba sospechando que algo le estaba pasando. Solo esperaba que ese algo que le pasaba no fuera algo malo.

* * *

 **Rato después**

- _Onee-sama, te estoy esperando. Ven conmigo..._

Hinaichigo trataba de dormir en vista que no podía encontrar la procedencia de dicha voz, así que supuso que la fuente de la voz era el campo N. Bien podía intentar ir a través de la habitación del espejo, pero por alguna razón prefería accesar a su campo N a través del sueño, y así finalmente lo hizo, estaba en su campo N.

- _¿Vas a venir, onee-sama?_

Por alguna razón la voz se escuchaba más nítida, no sabía en qué sentido, pero la sentía más clara. Presa de su curiosidad y de la confianza que le daba estar en su territorio, Hinaichigo decide buscar para saber quién la llamaba. Le tomaría un tiempo, pues el lugar era enorme y habían muchos juguetes que estaban posicionados de forma tal que conformaban un gigantesco laberinto.

- _Onee-sama, deseo verte... Deseo conocerte..._

-¿Dónde estás-nano?

Finalmente Hinaichigo encuentra algo distinto en su campo N: Un cuerpo de cerca del tamaño de Hinaichigo, rodeado de una muy poblada cabellera de color durazno, ataviada con un vestido totalmente blanco y una rosa blanca donde se supone que tiene el ojo derecho, era el aspecto que tenía aquella que había llamado desde hace quizás una hora a Hinaichigo.

Hinaichigo sentía que su curiosidad se acrecentaba, y además estaba ahora destinada dicha curiosidad a querer saber quién era aquella muñeca que la había llamado con tanta insistencia, y asimismo saber porqué la llamaba precisamente a ella y no a alguien más.

-Oye, ¿quién eres tú-nano?- pregunta Hinaichigo con algo de timidez, aunque sus pasos la hacían parecer algo más segura.

-Mi nombre es Kirakishou, la séptima niña pequeña, y te estuve esperando el día de hoy- responde la desconocida acercándose también a la pequeña francesa-. Me alegra que escucharas mi llamado y acudieras a mí... Ya no podía esperar más para estar contigo.

Hinaichigo no entiendo lo que quiso decir Kirakishou ¿Que Kirakishou deseaba estar con ella? ¿De dónde la conoce, si nunca se habían visto cara a cara? ¿Porqué la llamaba? Hinaichigo no comprendía qué buscaba esa nueva muñeca de ella, pero no se iba a quedar solo viendo.

-¿Por qué quisiste llamar a Hina, y qué es lo que quieres-nano?

-A ti- responde secamente Kirakishou sin dejar de acercarse-. Yo te quiero a ti. Te he estado viendo desde hace mucho tiempo, y creo que de todas las otras Rozen Maiden eres la más hermosa y adorable, y por eso he querido estar así...- una vez que Kirakishou alcanza a Hinaichigo, la sorprende tomándola por el rostro y besándola brevemente en los labios- contigo, onee-sama.

Esta vez Hinaichigo no tiene idea de cómo responder ante aquella contestación de Kirakishou, el beso la había dejado completamente descolocada. Kirakishou se queda mirando fijamente a Hinaichigo mientras volvía a acercar su rostro hasta reincidir en aquel beso, solo que esta vez utiliza su lengua para invadir la boca de Hinaichigo. La sexta muñeca jamás había pasado por algo así, pero lejos de mostrar miedo o algo más, solo se queda en donde estaba y permitía a Kirakishou actuar como quisiera. Sin embargo el acto de Kirakishou no dura mucho tiempo, sólo el necesario para sentir a gusto los labios de su inocente hermana.

-¿Porqué... lo haces-nano?

-Porque me fascinas de "esta forma", onee-sama- responde Kirakishou cuando envuelve en un abrazo a Hinaichigo-. Tu tierna forma de ser ha causado un gran enamoramiento de mi parte, y por eso quería encontrarme contigo, y es hasta ahora que encontré la forma de hacer ese capricho mío realidad.

Hinaichigo sentía un leve rubor subir a sus mejillas mientras tragaba grueso. Jamás nadie le había confesado tales sentimientos, menos otra fémina, y mucho menos una Rozen Maiden como ella. Hinaichigo también estaba sintiendo que ese calor en su rostro estaba llegando a su corazón, cosa que se hizo aún más rápido cuando cuando Kirakishou la volvió a besar. Esta vez Hinaichigo llegó a corresponder aquel gesto, ahora se dejaba llevar por su propio instinto, y sentía su corazón saltar con mucha fuerza.

No sabía porqué, pero Hinaichigo era feliz recibiendo esa clase de trato de Kirakishou, algo tenía esa muñeca que, aún sin conocerla bien, la hacía desearla... ¿Realmente era posible que una muñeca pequeña como Hinaichigo tuviera esa clase de pensamientos? Tal parece que sí.

-Ven conmigo, onee-sama... Ven conmigo y déjame sentirte más.

Hinaichigo solo asiente sin más. El placer inexplicable que sentía prácticamente la tenía hipnotizada, embobada, hechizada. Kirakishou se la lleva de la mano hasta su campo N, tenía pensado llevar de una vez ese sentimiento recién despierto de Hinaichigo a su consumación, y no había forma alguna de que se pueda evitar.

* * *

 **Campo N de Kirakishou**

Un mundo de cristal e ilusiones, ahí estaba ahora Hinaichigo guiada por Kirakishou. La finlandesa la sigue llevando hasta una habitación que al parecer era invisible desde afuera, pero ya la tenía ubicada y la eligió para ese encuentro íntimo que preparaba para la muñeca fresa.

-Supongo que no estás acostumbrada a esto, así que seré gentil contigo, onee-sama.

Hinaichigo iba a preguntar a qué se refería Kirakishou, pero un nuevo beso la deja muda. Ambas empiezan automáticamente a acariciarse, como si sus manos tuviesen voluntad propia, y entonces Kirakishou tumba a su hermana en la cama transparente que había en esa habitación para luego lentamente desvestirle. Hinaichigo estaba tan perdida en la tormenta de pasiones que se desataba en su cabeza que no opone resistencia alguna ni se pregunta qué estaba haciendo, sólo se dejaba llevar y se movía cuando Kirakishou lo requiriera para quitarle cada prenda de su ropa hasta que finalmente no tenía nada, estaba en traje de Eva.

-K-Kirakishou...- dijo Hinaichigo con un hilo de voz.

-Dime lo que quieras, onee-sama. Quiero escuchar tu exquisita voz decirme lo que tenga que decir- anima Kirakishou mientras paseaba traviesamente un dedo por el rostro de Hinaichigo, logrando que aquella piel de porcelana se erizara.

-¿Cómo puede esto... sentirse tan bien-nano?- expresa su duda Hinaichigo tomando con ambas manos la cintura de la otra.

-La verdad es que no hay una razón lógica, onee-sama- ríe Kirakishou antes de besar la frente de Hinaichigo-. Sólo... se siente bien, tan bien como para perder la cabeza y no querer que se termine jamás.

-Sí, Hina está sintiendo eso-nano- apoya Hinaichigo tomando ahora el papel de desnudar a Kirakishou.

Esta vez Kirakishou deja que Hinaichigo la desvistiera, y lo hacía con todo el gusto del mundo, de hecho, incluso invitaba con gestos a que Hinaichigo besara su cuerpo mientras la desnudaba, cosa que en efecto la fracesita hace. Ambas estaban enfrascadas en un sensual y divertido jugueteo en el que Hinaichigo había terminado por olvidarse del resto del mundo, incluso por un momento de Tomoe y de Shinku. De pronto la única que podía ocupar un espacio en su cabeza era aquella recién conocida, aquella extraña que apenas unos minutos antes no sabía que existía y que por casualidad y curiosidad la ha visto por primera vez.

-Sigue así, onee-sama. Hazme llegar a la cima. Haz que toque el cielo.

Hinaichigo no sabía cómo interpretar todas aquellas insinuaciones, después de todo era apenas una niña inocente, así que Kirakishou se vio pronto en la necesidad de enseñarle de forma más gráfica que era lo que tenía que hacer. Ya ambas estaban completamente desnudas, por lo que el primer paso ya estaba dado, lo siguiente sería que Kirakisou aprovecharía la situación para enseñarle a Hinaichigo cómo usar su lengua adecuadamente para estimular el cuerpo de la otra.

-¿Qué... qué es esto? ¿C-cómo lo haces-nano?- a Hinaichigo se le subía completamente la sangre y sentía un escalofrío recorrerla toda al sentir cómo era lamido su cuello y su clavícula.

Kirakishou no dice nada y simplemente continúa con su jugueteo y sus caricias, no tenía tregua con el cuerpo de Hinaichigo y con las ideas que pasaban por su cabeza sobre cómo estremecerla. Finalmente pasa a lamer ambos diminutos pechos usando sus manos para juntarlos y así saborearlos como quisiera e incluso usando los bordes de sus dientes para que Hinaichigo no fuera ya capaz de controlar los gemidos que surgían en ella.

-¿Te gusta, onee-sama?- Hinaichigo solo gime en respuesta- Si así lo deseas, podemos hacer esto tantas veces como deseas...

-¿D-de verdad?

-Desde luego, y puedes venir a verme cada vez que quieras, onee-sama- invita Kirakishou antes de volver a besar a Hinaichigo.

Lo siguiente en el juego que había preparado la finlandesa es que usa dos de sus dedos para jugar con los labios inferiores de Hinaichigo, rozando desde su orilla y sacando uno y otro leve gemido más, y Kirakishou se deleitaba con cada gemido hasta que decidió finalmente introducir los susodichos dedos, y entonces la muñeca fresa gimió más fuerte.

-K-Kirakishou...

-Tu primera vez, ¿eh?- Kirakishou ríe de forma pícara antes de llevar hasta el fondo sus dedos- Me alegra saber eso, porque eso significa que me quedaré para siempre con tu flor, con tu virginidad.

Hinaichigo siente cómo los dedos de su hermana menor se empezaban a mover rítmicamente, y éstos adquirían velocidad poco a poco. Por puro impulso sus manos fueron a los pechos de Kirakishou y los aprieta con algo de desesperación, haciendo que la finlandesa también gimiera con alegría. La habitación había sido completamente inundada con los sonidos que reflejaban placer por parte de ambas muñecas, y aún así no había quien pudiera escuchar aquello aparte de ellas mismas. Era un mar de placer y de lujuria lo que invadía a ambas muñecas y no lo podían contener ni negar aunque lo intentasen, y de todas maneras ambas dejaban en claro cuánto disfrutaban aquello.

-Hin-Hina... Hina se siente tan b-bien-nano...

-Yo también, onee-sama... Yo también...

Ambas muñecas se besan e inician una verdadera batalla de lenguas para ver cuál invadía y tomaba posesión de la boca de la otra, una férrea disputa en la que ambas ponen su mayor empeño, y mientras tanto Hinaichigo finalmente hace lo mismo que Kirakishou e introduce dos dedos en la entrepierna de la menor, aunque sus movimientos son algo torpes en comparación, pero a Kirakishou le daba igual porque lo disfrutaba como fuera.

Mientras más duraba aquello más rápidos eran los movimientos de los dedos de la muñecas dentro de la vagina de la otra, sentían que poco a poco perdían la cabeza pero deseaban continuar. La verdad no importaba si aquello llegase a durar para siempre, sólo querían más y más, pero el orgasmo de ambas anunciaba su cercanía y tenían que terminar pronto.

-Onee-sama... Está tan genial... me voy a venir...

-Hina también... siente que se va a...

Justo en el momento en que sentían que llegaban al clímax, ambas meten lo más profundo posible sus dedos y gritan tan fuerte que al rato ambas se preguntarían por qué no quedaron sordas. Hinaichigo respiraba agitadamente y se deja caer completamente en la cama, y Kirakishou se pone encima de su hermana.

-Se sintió espectacular. Ojalá algún día quieras volver a verme, onee-sama- dice Kirakishou con un intenso rubor en sus mejillas.

-Sí... Hina quisiera volver a hacer esto-nano- responde una sonriente rubia cuando sus manos ascienden para tomar el rostro de Kirakishou.

Lo único que quedaba para ambas era besarse un rato mientras descansaban de su intensa primera vez. Hinaichigo jamás había pensado que algo así fuera posible, y agradecía sinceramente a Kirakishou de haberle enseñado aquello.

* * *

 **Habitación de Jun**

-Oye, chibi-ichigo- la aludida finalmente abre su maleta, haciendo notar en su rostro algo de agotamiento- ¿Aún te duele la barriga-desu?

-No, a Hina ya no le duele nada-nano- Hinaichigo dedica una débil pero sincera sonrisa a Suiseiseki.

-Qué bueno, pero te advierto que ya se acabó el show de marionetas-desu- dice la castaña cruzándose de brazos.

-¡QUÉEEEEEEE! ¿Que Kun-kun se terminó-nano?- Suiseiseki asiente en respuesta y la pequeña francesa empieza a llorar- ¡Buaaaaahhh! ¡Hina no quería perderse a Kun-kun-nano!

-No llores tanto por un tonto peluche, chibi-ichigo- empieza a regañar Suiseiseki tomando asiento en su propia maleta-. Igual más tarde darán la repetición del programa, y tú y Shinku siempre acostumbran verlo también-desu.

Hinaichigo deja poco a poco de llorar, aunque de todas maneras en el fondo pensaba que ese sacrificio había valido la pena, y es que había conocido a alguien a quien ahora amaba de una forma completamente distinta en que amaba a sus demás hermanas, a Jun, Nori e incluso a Tomoe. Y tal y como había dicho Kirakishou, la francesita tenía la posibilidad de ir a visitarla cada vez que quisiera. Por lo pronto lo importante era empezar nuevamente a dibujar hasta que la repetición del detective Kun-kun empezara, y esta vez Hinaichigo estaba segura de que no se lo perdería. Suiseiseki por su parte seguía sin notar nada raro, por lo que también ella llevaría su día normal, es decir molestando a Hinaichigo de cualquier forma que se le ocurriera.

 **Fin**

* * *

Un saludito a Saizouhhh, que sé que vas a leer esto; a Michiru Angel, que espero dejes un review o algún indicio de que leíste esto XD; a Setsuna, que por cierto tienes mi mayor cariño y mis mejores deseos; a Lio (o Nanis, como quieras llamarte), y quiero que sepas que nunca te olvidaré; a Vlad, si es que te animas a pasar por aquí alguna vez; y finalmente mis saludos a todos los que pasen a leer por aquí. Ahora sí me despido, y espero que les haya gustado este cuentito de tantos que tengo :D

Hasta otra


End file.
